1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatic individualized personalization of user visualization and user interaction in a service-oriented architecture interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, all web page presentations are a result of programmers' design and implementation of software programs. Such software program creation for web pages often involves intensively deep technical skill, effort, and time. In addition, programmers need to carefully craft user interaction flows for these web page presentations. In the case of browser-based user interaction flows, a server programmatically determines and generates the user interface for the web page presentations. Currently, this programmatic server approach is error prone, expensive to create and maintain, and has a very limited degree of customization. True individual user level personalization of web page presentations, where the personalization control lies in the hands of the users and not the servers and not totally controlled by programmers, does not exist because this user level personalization is impossible to achieve under the current server side programmatic way of presenting web pages.